paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Travel the World: Ollie X Grace Pups
After getting Married Ollie and Grace talk about it and the two decide to have Pups, Hence Bones, Russ, Wendell and Hodgin are born. Apperances Bones - She is mostly white with very light grey on her cheeks, front paws and the tip of her tail. She also has A black line at the top of the socks on her front paws. Her eyes are purple and she wears a light blue collar Uniform - She wears a Sky Blue Top with a light Blue Collar. She also has a pair of protective pair of googles she also has a long pair of gloves that she uses Russ - He is mostly dark grey with a white muzzel, socks, stomach and tail bottom. His eyes are green and he wears a red/orange collar. Uniform - He wears an Orange/Red Collar with a Pink top, He has a beanie like top Wendell - She is mostly light grey with white on her chest, Stomach and tail bottom. Her eyes are sky blue and she wears a pink collar Uniform - She has a Regular Top that is Hot pink she wears a pair of reading glasses when working but otherwise nothing else Hodgin - TBA Uniform - He has a Tan and Sand Collored Top, most of it is Tan with a Sand colored Collar and a Sand colored stripe down the center Personalities Bones - Bones is a very currious little girl. She likes to explore new things and test out different things till she can find the solution. She of course always has safety equiptment on her so that she doesent get hurt. Shes very coutious when it comes to sience and testing or anything else really Russ - Russ is very kind and Caring. Hes always looking out for his siblings or anypup else. He sometimes will put others needs before his own but he isnt a doormat and if he really needs/wants something then he will take it he just prefers to help others first Wendell - Wendell is the school girl shy steryotype. She doesent talk to other pups very often. She usualy spends her time working on school prodgects. Hodgin - Hodgin is currious just like his sister Bones, but he doesent take nearly as mutch percaution as her. He likes to get down and dirty right away. The only time that hes really carefull is when hes doing his job because he doesent want to break any of the bones. Trivia Jobs Bones - Bones wants to grow up to be a Scientist, She Trains under Adam and her Tag is a Test Tube with liquid spilling out Russ - He is training under Gertrude to be a Pupsitter, His Crest is a Baby Blanket and a Binky Wendell - Wendell wants to be an Anthropologist when she grows up, her Crest being 2 Bones crossing to make an X formation Hodgin - He Trains under Indiana to become an Archeology Pup, his Crest is a bone sticking out of Dirt with a Tan Background Catchprases Bones - TBA Russ - TBA Wendell * "Sticks and Stones will break your Bones" Hodgin - TBA Pup Packs Bones * Pipette * Magnifying Glass * Test Tubes Russ * Music Box * Claw for helping Babies/Puppies Wendell * Human Anatomy Map * Different thigns to put samples in * an X-Ray Hodgin * Small Shovel * Excavating Brush * Mesuring Tape Vehicles Bones - TBA Russ - He drives a Mini Van with places for pups in the back Wendell - She does not drive a vehicle Hodgin - TBA Random * They are all named after characters from the show Bones Crushes Bones - TBA Russ - When he met Anastasia he knew that she was a sweet pup and wanted to be friends with her, eventualy though his feelings grey from friends to having a crush on her but soon he admited his feelings and the two started dating. Wendell - When she meets Alley she falls for him and soon the two start dating. Hodgin - TBA Stories By me Current Gen Future gen By Others Current Gen Future gen Collabs Current Gen Future Gen Songs Gallery Bonesandruss.jpg|Bones and Russ Wendell.jpg|Wendell Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Females